


The Horizon Tries

by micha_alien



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: It's your birthday and you're sad to find that Alex isn't home when you wake up. But he soon arrives with a very special gift.





	The Horizon Tries

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblrs:  
> michaalien.tumblr.com (personal/main)  
> beneatheboardwalk.tumblr.com (fics)
> 
> please leave a comment! feedback is essential for my writing process! ♥

You woke up to the sound of thick raindrops hammering onto the pane of the skylight above your bed. With a groan, you turned onto your back, blinked a few times to get used to the light, then saw the grey clouds in the sky and sighed. It was your birthday, and you wondered what you had done to deserve this weather on your special day. You turned your head towards the other side of the bed and felt a tug at your heartstrings when you saw Alex wasn’t there. Slowly, yawning and stretching your arms high up in the air, you shuffled out of bed, threw on your silky robe and a pair of loafers before heading to the bathroom.  
Alex was nowhere to be found, the house was empty. His car keys were gone too, and his leather jacket. You frowned. How could he leave you alone on your birthday? You wandered into the kitchen to make yourself some tea, and just as you had switched on the kettle you heard a key turn in the lock of the front door, then wet footsteps and a frustrated sigh before the door fell shut again. You heard Alex walk into the bedroom. “Darlin’?”, he called out, but you didn’t answer. You had your back turned to him when he joined you in the kitchen.  
Staring at the kettle as it boiled you listened to him place something down on the counter before he dropped his keys into the bowl where he always left them. “Babeh… I’m so sorreh, I didn’t want teh be gone so long, traffic was horrible. But I had teh get yeh another fing. I were ‘oping you’d still be asleep when I came back” He moved close to you, his arms snaking around your waist as he hugged you from behind. He placed tiny kisses along the exposed skin of your shoulder and you hummed. You could never be mad at him for long. “Happeh birfdeh, me beautiful girl”, he breathed and you turned around to face him. “Thank you, baby”, you replied before capturing his pouty lips in a soft kiss. He returned the kiss with a content sigh, holding you tight in his arms. You pulled back, grinning.  
You loved spending your birthdays with Alex, and his birthdays as well, and all other holidays. He always poured his heart and soul into making them absolutely mindblowingly gorgeous and fun, and he always put way too much effort into coming up with good gifts for everybody. And now you couldn’t wait to find out what he absolutely had to get before breakfast, that couldn’t wait another hour under any circumstance. He turned around and led you to the counter topped with at least four shiny gift bags from different shops, and a big flat and hand wrapped box next to them. “Please, darlin’, suit yehrself”, he giggled when he saw your wide eyed stare. You carefully opened the box first, knowing it had to be something handmade, and it was. It was a painting, colourful and abstract, just like you loved it. You could make out the shape of a female form, he must have used that one photo of you eating breakfast in bed he had taken years ago as a reference. You saw the colour of your hair, the curve of your waist, the look over your shoulder, the tray of food and the blanket in front of you, but the background was a plethora of colours, making it look psychedelic and interesting.  
“I love it”, you said, smiling wide and holding the painting up into the light. “We can put it up above the bed”, you suggested and he smiled, face flushed. “I’m so glad yeh like it, I’m not an artist by all means, but am proud of this one”, he said all flustered and took the painting off your hands to carefully place it behind himself on the table. “Go ahead, open another one.” You giggled again and pulled a gorgeous, expensive looking dress from a pink bag. “Oh, Alex, this looks like it cost a fortune, I told you to go easy on me this year!”, you scolded but held the dress up to your body as you looked down at it, marvelling at the intricate stitchings on it. You unpacked a pair of earrings next, then a necklace, a silver locket with a photo of you and Alex on one of your first dates in it, and were left with only one bag to go sitting on top of the marble countertop.  
“I’m glad yeh’re openin’ this one last because these are me favourites”, Alex commented. You were intrigued, but asked him to help you put on the necklace first. You opened the last bag with Alex hugging you from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder. Slowly, carefully you retrieved a folded up piece of lingerie and you gasped. It was gorgeous, pink and silky, and see-through in all the right places. “Oh, baby, this is so beautiful, thank you so much!”, you raved and could already picture yourself wearing it for him very soon. The thought of him seeing you in it made you blush. “There’s more in that one, babeh”, Alex coaxed and you laid your gift aside. You stuck your hand deep inside the bag, all the way to the bottom and your fingertips found another hand wrapped box, but it was much smaller than the painting. You carefully ripped the wrapping apart and your eyes widened. It was a pair of padded, hot pink handcuffs still in their original cardboard packaging. You gasped as you pried it open and untangled them in your hands, feeling the heavy material and the soft padding, letting the chain run through your fingers.  
“I wanna try tha’ fing we talked about, darlin’, so this is a gift for bof of us. If yeh feel like it”, Alex whispered close to your ear and you could feel his hot breath tickle your skin. You closed your eyes with a sigh and turned around in his arms to kiss him again, handcuffs still in your hand. But Alex pulled away after a few moments. “We bof need teh 'ave breakfast first. Yeh go put this on”, he shoved the piece of lingerie into your arms, “and get inteh bed. I’ll be reyt there, love.” , and with a last peck of your lips he shooed you out of the kitchen as you laughed. With featherlight steps you made your way into the bedroom, completely undressed, and walked over into the bathroom to quickly shower. You couldn’t stop smiling to yourself, excited for the day despite the nasty weather outside.  
You spread a thin layer of vanilla scented lotion all over your skin, blow-dried your hair and left it flowing down your back, then rushed back into the bedroom and slipped into the tiny silken thing. Posing in front of the tall mirror opposite of the bed you felt incredibly sexy already. You smelled heavenly, your lips were plump and pink, your eyes big and pretty, your curves accentuated by the lingerie. Oh, Alex is gonna love this, you thought as you applied a bit of makeup to give a final touch to your look. Perfect. You slipped back into your silken robe to cover your body until the very last moment of surprise, and crawled back under the covers, leaning back against the headboard.  
You were toying with the handcuffs in your hands when Alex sauntered into the room, loaded tray balancing in his hands, tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration and a stray strand of long dark hair falling into his face as he was trying not to spill anything. He placed the tray down on the lower end of the bed and crawled under the covers next to you. “Tea?”, he asked as he already poured some into a mug for you, then for himself. You happily took the mug from him, warming your hands on it and breathing in the smell of english muffins, eggs, fresh cut fruit and the black tea in your hands. “Sum music, perhaps?”, Alex suggested and you nodded. He leaned over to the side where he had assembled an old record player on his bedside table and put on a Richard Hawley album.  
You sat and ate side by side, not saying anything for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and closeness, his knee brushing up against your thigh and the occasional look into each other’s eyes. Alex finished before you and laid a warm hand on your thigh, leaned back and turned his face to watch you finish your tea. “What?”, you asked with a raised brow. “’S nowt. Yeh’re joost the most beautiful woman I have ever laid me eyes on, ’s all.”, he smiled and you blushed. “Stop. You’re prettier than me.” Alex wildly shook his head and pinched your thigh in disagreement. “I kno’ it’s impossible teh argue wif yeh. But yeh’re wrong. End of story.”, he decided and you smiled. “Fine with me.”  
Alex gathered all the dishes back onto the tray and lifted it up to take it back into the kitchen. “I’ll go put on summat more comfeh”, he said with a wink and you grinned. As soon as he was out of sight you jumped up and disappeared in the bathroom to give Alex a proper surprise. Even though it was your birthday you wanted to make it just as amazing for him as it already was for you. You wanted him to get into bed so he could see you come out of the en suite bathroom and drop your robe. And that’s exactly how you did it. You heard Alex clear his throat as he stepped back into the bedroom, listened to him pat down on the thick blanket and the slight squeak of the mattress when he sat down. You pushed open the door and stepped out, slowly opening the silken robe and letting it slide down your arms and back before dropping it to the floor.  
Alex’s jaw dropped as you stepped out of the robe and turned, letting him take it all in at once. Your breasts were pushed up by the tight piece of clothing, your slender waist was accentuated perfectly, your ass was practically bare as that part of the lingerie was only a tiny string. You threw your long hair over one shoulder and turned back to face Alex. He was sitting cross-legged on his side of the bed, topless but wearing a pair of chic, expensive lounge pants. “Sit back against the headboard, please”, you tried to sound confident, but the hungry look on Alex’s gorgeous face, his hand balling into a fist on his thigh, the other gripping a handful of the covers behind him, was too much. The soft light of the dimmed lamps in each corner of the room made his skin glow, the sinewy muscles in his shoulders and arms tensed when he obeyed and shuffled back to lean against the headboard. The slightly toned abs and the trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his pants were giving you an ache between your legs.  
The handcuffs were laid out beside him, a key still in the lock. You stepped up to the bed and crawled over Alex’s legs to grab the heavy, obviously expensive cuffs. “Hands behind your head”, you said and he did as he was told, never taking his dark eyes off yours. “Be careful wif meh, I break easeh, tha knows”, Alex whispered and you were about to just give in and let him fuck you, but forced yourself to stay calm and in charge, even if it was just for a little while. “Wanna blindfold meh too?”, he questioned, the lust apparent in the tone of his low voice. “No, I want you to watch closely. I want you to see me, and I want to hear you moan and talk to me. Can you do that for me, baby?”, you said softly and he whimpered and nodded as you closed the cuffs around his wrists and shackled him to the bed.  
You sat back on your heels and got a good look of Alex helplessly tied up in front of you. “Yeh look absolutely delicious in tha’, darlin’”, he drawled as his eyes wandered over your body, coming to rest on your thighs as you were kneeling between his legs. You spread your thighs a bit and teasingly pushed the fabric aside to expose yourself in front of him. He gasped, the handcuffs rattled behind him and he groaned, remembering that he wouldn’t be able to touch you. You started touching yourself instead, rubbing your folds, spreading your wetness with the fingers of one hand, the other on your chest, and you moaned quietly. Alex writhed in front of you, growing impatient and taking all of you in with wide eyes. “I could just fuck myself right in front of you, and let you have not the slightest piece of me, hmm?”, you teased as you pulled down the straps of your lingerie and let them slide down your arms. The fabric over your breasts was see-through, but when you dropped it and it bunched around your waist, exposing them completely, Alex cursed and bit his lip. “Like what you see, babe?”, you questioned as you started to knead them, eyes falling shut as you pinched and twisted your nipples. Redundant, because they were already hard enough to cut steel. Alex groaned in response, still only staring and painfully aware of his shackles. He desperately wanted to touch, grope and lick.  
But you wouldn’t let him. Not for a while. Instead, you spread your hands on his thighs and let them wander up slowly until you reached the waistband of his lounge pants. You hooked your index fingers into it and let it snap once, before pulling it down. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and the realization made you swallow in anticipation. Alex pushed his hips off the mattress and you quickly exposed him. He was hard, throbbing actually. The size of him laid out in front of you made your mouth water. You couldn’t wait to get your lips, your tongue, your throat on him. But for now you wanted to just tease him a little more. Featherlight touches to his thighs, groping his hips, stroking his abs and wandering up and down his sides made him pant. He was absolutely exposed to your will, his legs sprawled out to either side of you. “Mmmm, you’re so gorgeous, Alex, all flushed and helpless, look at you”, you cooed and cupped his pretty face into your hands. You kissed him eagerly and he moaned into your mouth as your breasts brushed up against his chest. His low voice sent warm shivers down your spine, made the throbbing ache between your legs more prominent. Your tongue brushed up against his and the kiss turned into an obscene gesture best kept secret. Both of you incredibly turned on, moaning and breathing heavily, you had a hard time breaking the kiss. But you couldn’t wait a second longer.  
You had been wanting to do this forever, have Alex completely at your mercy like this. You wanted to make him feel good, wanted to see him reduced to a blissed out panting mess beneath you, and the thought of riding him, sitting down on him excited you. You crawled back down to lie flat on your stomach between his thighs and he watched closely, gasped as you snaked the fingers of one hand around his shaft and gave him a squeeze. He was breathing like he had just ran a mile, and when you started moving your wrist, giving him slow tugs, he started to finally make more use of his voice. “Oh, fook, babeh, tha’s it”, he huffed and you inched closer, your face now hovering above him. You flattened your tongue and pressed it up against the sensitive spot just below the head, wiggled it side to side, up and down, and Alex lost it. “Ohhh, darlin’, please” “Please what?”, you asked with your tongue still flat to the tip of his cock. “You know what I need- mmm oh, fook-"  
You took his pulsing cock into your mouth whole, swallowing around him and not giving him a second to breathe before you started bobbing your head up and down along his length. "Aahh, ohh god, darlin’, yehr mouf feels so good, yeh feel so good, keep suckin’, tha’s it, mmm” Alex really didn’t hold back with his praises and moans as you pleasured him, and you moaned as well, sending vibrations up his whole body. He desperately wanted to bury his fingers in your hair, thighs trembling and eyes rolling up, head falling back against his shackled wrists, mouth agape and overflowing with dirty nothings. But after only a short while you stopped, couldn’t take his talking any longer. You straddled his lap and forced two fingers into his open mouth and he closed his eyes for a moment as he started to suck on them like they were candy. “Look at me, Alexander”, you commanded and his eyes shot open wide, returning the ravenous look you were giving him as you lined yourself up with his cock and slowly sank down on him.  
You both moaned simultaneously, eyes still fixed on each other, open mouths. With a smile on your lips you started moving, your hands found his full head of hair where you buried them, twisting and tugging, eliciting guttural groans from Alex with the way your hips crashed down into his lap repeatedly. Alex was falling apart beneath you, keeping eye contact but struggling to breathe as he yelped, gasped and huffed. Hooded eyes and beads of sweat forming on his face he couldn’t get his mouth to close until you captured his lips in a wet kiss again. Your soft humming along, your warmth and the feeling of your skin to his own took a toll on him and when you pulled back from the kiss, arched your back and shoved your chest to his face he let his head slump forward between your breasts, pressing kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. He was desperate to touch you. But you weren’t done with him yet.  
Your arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, you buried your face in his exposed neck and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his sensitive skin there. You were still rocking in his lap, steadily riding him, feeling him fill you up and stretch you. Your sweaty bodies as close together as they could be, your lips on his skin and constant soft moans and gasps falling from his mouth you fell victim to ecstasy and tilted back. A long, loud moan escaped your lips and you picked up the pace, holding yourself steady on the headboard. “Ohh, god, oh babeh, keep goin’, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum in yehr gorgeous soppin’ cunt any second now, please don’t stop ridin’ meh, darlin’”, Alex babbled and the low tone of his voice, the little cracks of pleasure in his words, the breaths, moans, gasps and his beautiful face right in front of you fired you up immeasurably.  
Now focused on keeping a steady pace you closed your eyes, but Alex protested. “Open yehr eyes, I wanna see yeh cum round me cock, gorgeous”, he panted, then groaned. You forced your eyes open and stared back into his dark ones, your nose brushing against his as you kept sinking down onto him with force. All those hours at the gym were now paying off as you used every muscle in your body to hold yourself up, getting closer and closer to your orgasm as Alex’s cock repeatedly hit just the right spot deep within you. You couldn’t get enough of looking at him, watching him so blissed out and so close to his own peak. His sharp jawline glistened with sweat, loose hair fell into his face, the sculpted nose and the big, dark eyes captured you. You kissed him again, hungrily, willing to devour him whole if it meant that you would forever be this close to him.  
“Come on, babeh girl”, Alex uttered and he wished he could grip your hips or your ass and make you crash into him harder, making you cum hard in his lap. But you were doing well on your own, and you felt that familiar deep twist of pleasure in your groin, concentrated on how good Alex’s hard cock felt moving in and out of you as you rode him like nothing else mattered. Your orgasm hit you hard, made you fumble for support on the headboard, on Alex’s shoulders, anywhere. Your back arched, you writhed and you practically screamed, letting your head fall back. You rode out your high on Alex’s cock and even though you were absolutely spent, you found the key to unlock his cuffs.  
He threw them off, his hands immediately coming down to your hips and turning you around without ever slipping out of you. He sat back on his heels, his hands on your thighs pushing your legs up onto his shoulders and he started fucking you hard and fast, not having used any of his strength until now. You moaned and screamed and shouted his name as he relentlessly fucked you into the mattress, finally being able to hold you down. His right arm around your thigh he brought his thumb to your clit and started rubbing it vigorously as he continued slamming into you hard. You let your arms fall to either side of your body and got a firm grip on the sheets to hold yourself in place. Alex groaned and grunted with every sharp snap of his hips. “Yeh like tha’? Like bein’ fucked, don’t yeh, babeh? Want meh to cum inside yeh?”, Alex still kept intense eye contact with you and you wildly nodded, tongue between your teeth and hissing at the overstimulated feeling between your legs. His thumb flicked your clit and his cock hit just the right spot as he delivered a particularly rough thrust and you both came undone. He stilled his hips as he rested deep inside you and you could feel his release coating your walls, stretched and spent. His hand on your hip was going to leave marks.  
He collapsed on top of you, groaning deeply and biting the nape of your neck and you vibrated with pleasure, his hand still on your clit. It was too much and you grabbed both his hands and took them into yours as he lay on top of you. You finally closed your eyes, breathing heavily but coming to rest nonetheless. Alex began kissing your neck, humming contently and brought one hand up to brush your hair out of your face. You were red, tears in the corners of your eyes, make-up running, and Alex didn’t look much better either. “I love you”, you said and Alex tilted his head to kiss you passionately. He slid out and off of you, sank down beside you as you kept kissing. He laid his arm around your shoulders and you rolled over, placed your hand on his sweaty chest, felt his heartbeat hammer on below the surface and you smiled into the kiss. “I love yeh too, gorgeous”, he replied and pulled the blanket over both of you. “You’re my favourite birthday present”, you said and pecked his lips as he blushed. "Yeh’re me favourite everyfing, darlin’“, he concluded and you closed your eyes as your head rested on his chest.


End file.
